nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Calill
'Calill '''is a playable character from ''Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance and Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. She is the wife of the Berserker Largo and a surrogate mother for their adopted child Amy in Radiant Dawn. Calill and Largo also run a bar in Crimea, and are close friends with Queen Elincia and the Crimean Royal Knights. Profile ''Path of Radiance'' Calill makes her first appearance in Chapter 14 of this game, where she may be encountered by entering a house in the Southern corner of the map. Before realizing the entrance of a visitor into the house, she is observed to complain about having to carry a vast number of items by herself. When the visitor draws Calill's attention to himself/herself, she will then give him/her a Spirit Dust, claiming that she "got it as a free bonus of sorts", before promptly leaving for another city. Calill later returns in an Base Conversation in Chapter 20, where she enters the encampment and catches the attention of Ike, whom she mistakenly assumes to be a mere soldier of the army. She then goes into a tirade of self-praising her abilities as a Mage, going so far as to claim that the "goddess has seen fit to put the abilities of three people into one delectable package". Calill then offers to allow Ike to hire her free-of-charge, giving him the freedom to decide how much she is worth on the battlefield before paying her accordingly. Calill makes one last appearance in Chapter 25, where she meets up with her lover Largo after Ike agrees to hire him. She then proceeds to inform Ike that he has made a "good hire", proudly proclaiming that he has managed to pin two tigers with his bare hands before. Calill will remain with Ike's forces until Mad King Ashnard is defeated, whereupon she will remain in Crimea with Largo and set up a bar with him. ''Radiant Dawn'' During the breakout of the civil war in Part 2 of the game, Calill volunteers to assist Geoffrey and the other Knights in their mission to round up the Felirae nobles, but is advised to stay behind by Elincia. Later in Chapter 2-E, Calill volunteers to assist in staving off Duke Ludveck's forces when they lay siege on Fort Alpea. After Lucia's close encounter with death and the timely arrival of Ike and the Greil Mercenaries, Calill and Largo host a success party at their bar. Calill later appears again in the Chapter 3-9, where she lends a hand to the Crimean Royal Knights when Valtome's forces trespass into Crimea's lands and raid the outskirt villages. When Ashera's judgment is passed upon the continent of Tellius, Calill manages to survive the effects of the petrifying light. Amy is later brought to the camp where her mother is stationed in, engaging in a tearful reunion with her. Calill then resolves to save Largo and the rest of Tellius from Ashera's judgment. After Ashera is finally defeated, Calill returns to Crimea to continue running her bar which was named "Greil's Retreat" with Largo and Amy. Category:Fire Emblem characters Category:Playable characters Category:Characters in Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance Category:Characters in Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn